


Gute Vorsätze

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [55]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Realization, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Winter, references to star trek
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es liegt nicht am Alkohol. Das hätte ihm eigentlich auch schon früher auffallen können.</p><p>  <i> "Wollen Sie noch mit zu mir kommen, auf ein Glas Wein?" fragte Boerne.</i><br/><i>Beinahe hätte er automatisch ja gesagt, aber dann fiel ihm sein guter Vorsatz wieder ein. "Danke, aber ich trinke gerade keinen Alkohol."</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/70465.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gute Vorsätze

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Marshmallows / Kartoffeln / Brot etc. über dem Feuer rösten  
>  **A/N:** Hat noch ein winterliches Thema - als ich das geschrieben habe, habe ich mich gefreut, daß es nochmal geschneit hat - und wir nähern uns der BingoDeadline, d.h. bei den letzten Texten habe ich mir nicht unbedingt viel gedacht. Will sagen, noch weniger als sonst ;)

***

Bei dem starken Schneefall war nicht daran zu denken, mit dem Rad zu fahren. Daher war er insgeheim ganz froh, als Boerne gegen Feierabend vorbeischaute und fragte, ob er ihn mitnehmen sollte. Die Woche war anstrengend gewesen, aber auch erfolgreich. Und der Schnee war zwar im Moment hinderlich, nach dem trüben Wetter der letzten Tage aber eine echte Verbesserung. Außerdem konnte er sich übers Wochenende zuhause einigeln und den Schnee von der Wohnung aus beobachten. Oder spazierengehen - wenn es irgendwann aufhörte zu schneien.

Unterwegs erzählte ihm Boerne nocheinmal, wie ihm der entscheidende Geistesblitz zur Lösung ihres letzen Falls gekommen war, und er hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, während ihn die Schneeflocken, die auf die Windschutzscheibe zuflogen, zu hypnotisieren drohten. Es war wohl ein Zeichen dafür, daß er wirklich guter Stimmung war, daß ihn Boernes Begeisterung für die eigene Leistung heute Abend eher amüsierte als störte. Auch sein Kollge war heute gut gelaunt - er beschwerte sich nicht einmal darüber, daß vor dem Haus kein Parkplatz mehr frei war. Das lag vermutlich am Wochenende. Oder am Schnee. Sie mußten einige Meter vom Auto ins Haus laufen und schüttelten sich im Flur erst einmal den Schnee aus den Haaren, bevor sie die Treppe hoch zu ihren Wohnungen gingen.

"Wer hätte gedacht, daß es diesen Winter doch noch so viel Schnee geben würde."

"Mhm." Thiel wischte die letzten Reste von seiner Schulter. "Jetzt fühlt sich das wenigstens wie Winter an."

"Wollen Sie noch mit zu mir kommen, auf ein Glas Wein?" fragte Boerne.

Beinahe hätte er automatisch ja gesagt, aber dann fiel ihm sein guter Vorsatz wieder ein. "Danke, aber ich trinke gerade keinen Alkohol."

"Sind Sie krank?" fragte Boerne verblüfft.

"Nein." Daß die Leute das aber auch immer gleich komisch fanden. "Ich mach' das immer einmal im Jahr, zwei Wochen keinen Alkohol. Nur um sicher zu gehen." Er hatte im Laufe der Jahre zu viele Kollegen gesehen, bei denen aus dem einen Feierabendbier mit der Zeit zwei oder drei oder vier geworden waren.

"Oh."

Sie standen beide etwas unschlüssig zwischen ihren Wohnungstüren. Eigentlich hätte er ja schon gerne noch etwas mit Boerne getrunken, statt alleine in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Vor allem heute. Aber andererseits, was nutzte ein guter Vorsatz, wenn man ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit nicht mehr beachtete. Sowieso trank er viel zu oft mit Boerne -

"Tee?"

Er blinzelte. Aber Boerne sah völlig ernst aus. "Gerne."

***

Wie sich herausstellte, verfügte Boerne auch über ein reichhaltiges Teesortiment und konnte die Teeauswahl genauso aufwendig zelebrieren wie sonst die Wahl des richtigen Weines. Thiel ließ sich also erklären, was weißen Tee von normalem Tee unterschied und was man alles bei der Zubereitung beachten mußte, während Boerne den Kamin anzündete und er die Tassen suchte.

Aber erst, als sie mit dem Tee im Wohnzimmer saßen, dem flackernden Kaminfeuer zusahen und die letzte Woche nocheinmal Revue passieren ließen, wurde ihm plötzlich bewußt, daß dieser Abend nicht anders war als andere Abende mit Boerne. Und er sich wohl doch keine Sorgen machen mußte, daß es am Alkohol lag, daß er so oft ein Glas Wein mit Boerne trank. Er nahm hastig einen Schluck Tee und verbrannte sich beinahe die Zunge.

"Das ist nett, mit dem Kamin", sagte er, als er wieder Luft bekam. Boerne war schon zu lange still gewesen und hatte nur noch ins Feuer gesehen.

"Wußten Sie, daß es Theorien darüber gibt, daß die meisten Menschen nur deshalb den Fernsehapparat laufen lassen, weil das flackernde Bild ein Ersatz für das Lagerfeuer aus früheren Zeiten ist?"

Thiel grinste. "Haben Sie sich deshalb den Kamin angeschafft?"

"Der Kamin hat jedenfalls viel weniger schädliche Auswirkungen. Die Gefahren des Fernsehen hingegen ..."

"Welche Gefahren denn?"

"Die Belastung des Gehirns mit überflüssigen Informationen etwa." Boerne warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. "Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was ich alles über irgendwelche sogenannte 'C-Promis' weiß, die mich nicht im geringsten interessieren - bloß weil ich gelegentlich das Fernsehgerät im Hintergrund habe laufen lassen."

Thiel schnaubte.

"Autoradio ist auch so etwas. Man läßt es laufen, ohne nachzudenken, und dann bleibt man zurück mit solch weltbewegend wichtigen Informationen wie _52 Prozent aller Männer haben schon einmal versucht, ihren Namen in den Schnee zu pinkeln_."

Dummerweise hatte er gerade einen Schluck Tee genommen, was zu einem spektakulären Hustenanfall führte.

"Geht's wieder?" fragte Boerne besorgt und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

"Mit Karl-Friedrich sind Sie da aber wirklich schlecht dran", krächzte Thiel und holte tief Luft.

"Ich habe doch gar nicht gesagt, ob ich zu den 52 Prozent gehöre, das war nur ein Beispiel für -"

"Schon gut, schon gut ..."

Boerne schenkte ihm nach und lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Jedenfalls war der Einbau des Kamins eine gute Idee."

"Genau. Sie haben überhaupt nur gute Ideen."

Boerne schnaubte, und er unterdrückte ein Lachen. Es war ein viel zu friedlicher Abend, um sich ernsthaft zu streiten. Boerne schien der gleichen Ansicht zu sein und wirkte entspannt wie sonst nur nach drei Gläsern Wein. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob Boerne in seinem Teesortiment vielleicht auch noch etwas ohne Koffein hatte, als der andere sich plötzlich aufrichtete.

"Sagen Sie mal - haben Sie nicht heute Geburtstag?"

Oh nein. Und er hatte gehofft, daß das niemandem auffallen würde. Gerade diesen Geburtstag wollt er gerne vergessen. Aber leugnen würde wohl kaum helfen, also nickte er.

"Oh ... alles Gute." Borne sah sich suchend um. "Das ist jetzt aber schon ungünstig, daß Sie gerade Ihre alljährliche Abstinenzperiode angetreten haben. Sonst hätten wir jetzt wenigstens einen guten Tropfen zur Feier des Tages öffnen können. Wieso haben Sie denn nichts gesagt?"

"Ist doch wirklich nicht wichtig", wich Thiel aus. "Ist doch auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere."

"Aber ... wollten Sie nicht irgendwas unternehmen zu ihrem Geburtstag?"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffentlich kam Boerne nicht auch noch dahinter, daß er heute 50 wurde. Sonst würde er am Ende noch behaupten, daß er das feiern mußte. Außerdem - und das würde er garantiert nicht sagen - war das hier genau das, was er jetzt tun wollte. Draußen schneite die Welt immer mehr ein, und hier war er gerade völlig zufrieden. Mit Tee. Und Kamin. Und Boerne. Er fühlte sich ... glücklich. Sonst schob er das immer auf den Alkohol, aber es führte kein Weg daran vorbei - es mußte wohl an der Gesellschaft liegen.

"Wir könnten Marshmallows am offenen Feuer grillen", sagte Boerne, der offenbar immer noch an dem Gedanken knabberte, etwas besonderes anläßlich seines Geburtstages zu unternehmen. "Kuchen kann ich nicht bieten, aber Marshmallows hätte ich im Haus." 

" _Row, row, row your boat_ ", summte Thiel.

"Wie bitte?"

"Nichts", sagte Thiel. Er bezweifelte sehr, daß Boerne jemals Star Trek geschaut hatte, und hatte keine Lust seine Assoziation erklären zu müssen. "Lassen Sie uns das lieber im Sommer machen."

"Mhm."

"Haben Sie nicht im Sommer Geburtstag?"

"Stimmt."

"Wir könnten grillen."

"Mhm." Boerne sah zur Seite. "Noch Tee?"

* Fin *


End file.
